Quand ils ne sont pas occupés à sauver le monde
by Shina-ariz
Summary: Petit recueil de one shot sur Avenger, petit délire. Pas d'inspiration pour le resumé, mea culpa... Venez lire quant même! chapitre 3 en ligne! merci à tous ceux grâce auquel j'ai atteind et dépassé les milles vues!
1. Chapter 1: La guerre

Ceci est ma première fic sur Avenger. Ce sera un reccueil de One-Shot, donc si vous avez des idées à me proposer qui vous semblent amusantes, vous pouvez me les proposer, ça pourrait être intêressant...

**Bataille entre amis**

_ou comme quoi, s'entretuer, ça peut avoir du bon, finalement..._

Natasha grinça des dents en fronçant les sourcils.

Près un quart d'heure que cette bataille sans merci que se livraient les Avengers avait débutée, et ils n'étaient plus que trois survivants.

Les alliances s'étaient formées quasi-immédiatement. Le doc Banner, Tony et Steve s'étaient mis d'accord pour affronter Natasha, Clint et Thor. Des alliances plutôt équitables, en apparence.

Thor avait été le premier à tomber. Bruce lui avait tiré dans la tête par-derrière, et le demi-dieu était mort ainsi. Après moins de six minutes de batailles.

Irrité de voir leur ami perdre la vie aussi vite, Natasha et Clint s'étaient acharnés sur le doc. Il n'avait pas tenu le rythme bien longtemps, et les attaques combinées des deux espions avaient rapidement eu raison de lui, la jeune femme lui vidant son chargeur dessus.

Aussi n'avait-elle pas eu le temps de recharger que le milliardaire l'avait attaqué de front. Cherchant à la protéger, Clint avait vidé son chargeur, atteignant leur adversaire, sans toute fois réussir à le tuer. De ce fait, il n'avait tout bonnement pas vu Steve arriver et le descendre par derrière. Il n'avait eut besoin que de deux balles, ne lui laissant aucune chance.

L'espionne se retrouvait donc seule. Contre deux hommes. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser tuer aussi facilement. Elle était une pro, quand même !

Embusqué sur un pallier en hauteur à quelques mètres de là, Tony jubilait.

Il n'avait plus beaucoup d'énergie, attaquer Natasha quant le faucon était dans les parage était pour le moins... suicidaire. Oui, c'était bien le mot.

Mais il y était presque ! Clint ne pouvait plus défendre son amie, à présent.

Il y eu du mouvement en bas. Steve était derrière le pilier où était embusqué la jeune femme, et l'avait attaqué, tentant de la blesser par la droite.

-Trop lent ! Commenta la rousse en vidant son chargeur sur le soldat. Il mourut sur le coup.

Tony s'approcha alors du rebord, visa et tira quatre balles pendant que la jeune espionne rechargeait. Les deux premières balles la manquèrent de peu. Elle pivota vers le milliardaire juste à temps pour se prendre les deux autres balles. Mortellement touchée, elle s'effondra. La scène devint noire...

Excédé, Natasha jeta sa manette sur la table basse pendant que Tony affichait un petit air satisfait.

-Fait pas cette tête-là, 'tacha ! Lança Clint, tu t'es super-bien débrouillée !

-Et puis c'était couru d'avance, je joue à Call of Duty depuis la sortie du jeu. Ajouta Tony.

-On en refait une partie ? Proposa Bruce en relançant le jeu.

Voilà, la suite est à venir pour dans pas trop longtemps... **si vous avez aimé**, laissez une review!** si vous avez pas aimé**, c'est la même chose!


	2. Chapter 2: Le portable

Portable

Ou comme quoi, la technologie moderne, c'est bien si on sait s'en servir...

Steve et Thor étaient totalement perdus.

Vrai, il était quasiment impossible de suivre une conversation entre Tony Stark et le docteur Banner. Ils causaient rayons gamma, électrons et particules antimatières dans un jargon scientifique totalement incompréhensible au deux hommes. Steve ne réussit qu'à comprendre une phrase au vol :

« -...et j'ai réussi à mettre ce détecteur sur Iphone.

-J'en ai un ! Lâcha le blond, décidé à regagner la conversation

-De quoi, demanda Bruce, de détecteur ?

-Non, d'Iphone.

-Première nouvelle ! S'exclama Tony, étonné que son comparse du siècle précèdent ai un objet aussi moderne en sa possession, depuis combien de temps ?

-Hier. Fury me l'a donné pour que je puisse être joignable.

-M'aurai étonné, aussi... grommela le milliardaire.

-C'est quoi ce bruit ? Demanda Thor »

Steve tendit l'oreille. Effectivement, un bruit de carillon résonnait, et semblait provenir de sa poche.

« -Ça doit être son Iphone. Diagnostiqua Bruce.

-Ha oui, vos fameux ''portables'' ! » Comprit le demis-dieu, faisant enfin le lien avec ces objet bruyant auquel les terriens passaient des heures à raconter leurs vies, comme si les objets pouvaient les comprendre.

Cependant, Steve avait sortit l'objet de sa poche et l'avait porté à son oreille

« -Allo ! »

Le carillon résonna à nouveau.

« -On voit qu'il en est qu'a son premier appel. Souffla Tony entre ses dents à l'égard de Bruce

-J'ai oublié de décrocher ! Plaida sur un ton d'excuse le jeune homme »

Réfléchissant aussi vite que possible, le jeune homme se rappela qu'à son époque, pour décrocher, il suffisait d'un ample mouvement. Mu par l'énergie du désespoir, il se mit à secouer le téléphone comme une canette de Coca.

Il devina que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode en entendant Tony ricaner pendant que Bruce et Thor soupiraient.

« -Cap', vous vous y prenez comme un manche. Lacha sans le moindre tact le demi-dieu en lui arrachant l'objet des mains, laissez-moi faire.

Les deux scientifiques s'entre-regardèrent, une lueur d'appréhension amusée dans les yeux. Mais bien sûr. Quand le soldat du siècle dernier ne se débrouillait pas avec la technologie moderne, il fallait faire appel à un dieu venu d'un autre monde. Monde totalement dépourvu de technologie, cela va de soit...

Thor était sûr de lui. Il avait vu faire, il suffisait d'appuyer sur un bouton pour que les bruits strident cessent.

Il commença par essayer un bouton qui était en fait le viseur de l''appareil photo, puis un autre qui monta tant le volume qu'il lâcha le téléphone.

Tony le rattrapa au vol et décrocha d'un geste tout en assenant au demi-dieu qu'il n'était pas beaucoup plus doué. Steve prit le téléphone.

« -Allo ? Dit-il (enfin).

-ALLO ! QU'EST-CE QUE... » hurla Fury dans l'appareil dont personne n'avait baissé le volume avant d'être interrompu par un craquement.

Steve regarda sans comprendre les débris métallique dans sa main crispée du fait qu'il avait sursauté.

« -Heu... fut tous ce qu'il trouva à dire pendant que Tony tombait à la renverse de son siège, moitié mort de rire

-Vous savez quoi ? Déclara Bruce, on va le rappeler avec le fixe. Mais si ça vous dérange pas trop, je vais le faire moi-même... »


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise!

**La surprise**

_ou comme quoi, il y en a des bonnes, et des moins bonnes..._

Confortablement installée dans son fauteuil, à l'avant-dernier étage de la tour Stark, Natasha lisait. Et oui, contrairement aux croyances populaires, elle pouvait passer son temps libre autrement qu'en s'entrainant.

Bon, le livre en question relatait tous les grands combats du siècle dernier (que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas!).

La porte s'ouvrit, livrant le passage à Clint, qui la salua. Elle lui sourit en guise de réponse.

« Tony veux nous voir. Déclara-t-il

-Ah ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je crois que... qu'il veut nous montrer sa dernière invention. Au dernier étage. Tu viens ? »

Natasha acquiesça mais fronça les sourcils. Trois détails clochaient.

Premièrement, la dernière invention de l'héritier Stark remontait à l'avant-veille -un hybride entre une voiture et un hélicoptère- et demandait encores quelques perfectionnements. Même en travaillant toute la nuit, il n'aurai pas eut le temps de créer quelque d'autre chose qui vaille la peine de tous les déranger.

Deuxièmement , Tony avait pour habitude de montrer ses inventions sur leur lieu de fabrication, c'est-à-dire son garage. Et brusquement, il montait au dernier étage ? Non, ça n'allait pas.

Et enfin, Clint avait hésité en parlant d'invention. Cela pouvait sembler idiot, mais Clint était un soldat, comme elle. Il n'hésitait donc jamais.

Conclusion : Tony n'avait rien inventé.

Mais alors, réfléchissait-elle à toute vitesse en posant son livre, pourquoi la déranger ? Si Tony n'avait rien inventé mais qu'on l'emmenait voir une création du génie, cela signifiait que l'on l'attirait quelque part où elle ne serait pas allée sinon...

On lui tendait un piege !

Mais, pensa-t-elle en suivant l'archer dans l'ascenseur, si ses alliés lui tendaient un piège, c'est qu'ils étaient devenus ses ennemis.

Loki ! Mais c'était bien sûr, elle comprenait tout à présent !

Il était donc revenue sur terre et avait décidé de prendre le contrôle des Avengers avant de s'attaquer au monde!

Il allait donc tenter de se servir d'elle pour conquérir la planète. Hors de question !

Elle allait le mettre hors d'état de nuire en le prenant par surprise !

Alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait au dernier étage, les lumières s'éteingnirent.

« Tiens, lâcha Clint d'un ton anodin, une panne. »

Une panne ? Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, jamais il n'y avait eut de panne dans la tour !

Donc, c'était bien Loki qui lui tendait un piège, et comptait sur la pénombre pour lui faire peur. Il allait être surpris ! Et bien reçut !

« Après toi »murmura Clint en s'effaçant devant la porte.

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, compta mentalement trois secondes, et poussa violemment la porte.

Une forme humanoïde pointait un objet non identifié mais éclairé par le feu dans sa direction. Elle n'hésita pas et envoya un magnifique coup de pied à cette menace potentielle. Elle pivota vers elle de façon à avoir un mur dans son dos et plongea sa main dans sa botte, et en sortit un couteau...

La lumière envahit la pièce. Clint, deux doigts sur l'interrupteur (et oui c'était bien une fausse panne) regardait médusé le visage du docteur Banner, entièrement recouvert de chocolat, crème chantilly et bougies, encore allumées pour la plupart. Steve et Thor, qui ne comprendraient décidement jamais rien aux réactions de la jeune femmes pour l'un et coutumes Midgardiennes pour l'autre, clamèrent un joyeux « BON ANNIVERSAIRE NATASHA » sous les éclats de rire d'un certain milliardair hilare.

Elle, paranoïaque ? Jamais...


End file.
